


Tsuki's Hanahaki

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Summary: When Tsukishima discovers he's in love, but the one he loves already has a boyfriend…
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 43





	Tsuki's Hanahaki

Tsukishima was out in the grocery store. A normal Thursday. He was sorting through fruit trying to find the ones with the right ripeness when he heard it. The laugh he had grown so fond of over the past month.

His eyes naturally drew focus onto the male with messy black hair thrown over his right eye. It was, in fact, Kuroo. He was laughing next to a shorter male who had dyed blond hair all except the roots. They were sorting through different groceries together.

Tsukishima frowned slightly before a cough escaped his lips. Out fell a single petal of a red lily. He stared at the single petal in horror. 'No. It- It can't be...' his thoughts were cut off as a voice called out to him.

"Tsukishima!" He looked up to come face to face with Kuroo.

"Ah, Kuroo. Hey." He smiled softly at the older male, hoping the flower petal was a fluke. 

"Tsukishima, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend– Kenma." Tsuki felt something within him grow while he felt pain in his heart from the new information.

"Pleasure to meet you. I would love to stay and chat, but..." Tsukishima had to get out of there. He felt more coughs coming. If he wanted to keep them quiet he had to leave. "I've got a meeting to get to soon. Have a good day you two."

Kuroo went to call out to him as he turned away, but Kenma stopped him. "Let him go, Tetsuro." Kenma watched on as the blonde that walked away began coughing. The sight of a single red flower petal catching his notice as it fell to the floor. "I'm sure he has his reasons for rushing off."

Tsukishima made his way home with a cell phone in hand calling a doctor. "Yes, I'm sure that it's what I have! Or is there some other disease that makes a person cough up flowers that I'm unaware of?!" Thankfully, he was walking in the door of his home when he yelled to the nurse on the other end of the line.

After his outburst, the nurse set him an appointment up for the following week. Tsukishima knew the disease had varying time frames for progression. The shortest being two weeks before death. The longest being three months. He wasn't sure how fast his would progress, but with how much he was coughing already... It didn't look like he would have the longest one.

The week passed by with Tsukishima attempting to hide from Kuroo and others. His disease progressively grew worse leading up to the time of his appointment. Soon enough, the day of Tsukishima's appointment came. 

He quickly made his way to the hospital. He wrapped his coat tighter around him as he coughed once again. Several petals fluttering to the ground as several more stayed on his scarf. He brushed them off continuing on his way. 

Finally, after reaching the hospital, he was told to wait in the waiting room. He sat there for no less than an hour before he got fed up with coughing up flowers waiting for his turn. 

"I've been waiting for an hour. My appointment was thirty minutes ago. How much longer must I wait?!" His hand slammed against the nurses' desk only for a coughing fit to follow. A full red lily fell from Tsukishima's lips along with many petals. He looked in horror along with the nurses. A full flower was not a good sign with Hanahaki Disease.

Within minutes, Tsukishima was back getting an x-ray taken of his lungs. After, he was set waiting in an examination room. The few minutes that ticked by felt like hours. After ten minutes, a doctor entered the room– Tsukishima's x-ray in hand.

The doctor went over the x-ray with Tsukishima. Discussion of options. "I know what I want. It was why I made the appointment. I want the surgery. I want it removed."

"You understand that if you do the surgery, you will lose the feeling you have for whoever it is you love, correct?"

"I know the details! I just want to live! The one I love is happily with someone else! I will die without the surgery!"

"Okay. Okay, calm down. Your reactions right now will only cause the disease to progress faster."The doctor's words caused Tsukishima to freeze. He took three deep breathes before he was calm.

"Right. Sorry. I think the full flower getting coughed up just scared me." He slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "So, when can we do the surgery?"

The doctor sighed. "Let me check the schedule for the OR, and I'll sign you up for the earliest time. But..." The doctor hesitated. Tsukishima rose an eyebrow at the way the doctor trailed off. With a clear of his throat, the doctor continued. "But if nothing is available in the next 24 hours... there is a chance the disease will be too far advanced for us to do the surgery."

Tsukishima paled. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. The doctor excused herself, leaving tsukishima to his thoughts. They swirled within his mind. Swimming over different outcomes.

What if they couldn't do the surgery? How long would he have left? A week? A month? Would he get to see his friends again? Kuroo- No he couldn't think of Kuroo it would only make him worse. What if the surgery was successful? Would he be happy? Could he love again? It was an option if the surgery went well. He could look forward to something like that.

Eventually, the doctor returned. Thankfully, with good news. "There is an opening for exactly 24hours from now. We will have to x-ray your lungs again before the surgery, but it's a good chance we can go through with the surgery. The only thing that will stop the surgery is if you start coughing up blood with the flowers and petals."

Tsukishima sighed in relief. "Thank you, Doctor." He was signed up to arrive an hour before the surgery for x-rays and pre-op. Then he went on his way home coughing periodically. He felt relief wash over him at the fact the surgery could happen.

The next day, Tsukishima arrived at the hospital for his surgery. He still coughed up a flower or two every once in a while. But no blood. The x-rays were taken and soon he was sent into surgery.

Three hours later, Tsukishima was in recovery. He stayed overnight before being released the next day. He was told what to do to keep his lungs healthy from the surgery and that he was fully cured.

Sure enough, the world put the statement of him being cured to the test the day after he returned home. He ran into Kuroo and Kenma on his way into work. 

"Tsukishima! Hey! It's been a while." Tsuki waited for the fluttering in his stomach to show. Or the jealousy from his heart, but nothing came.

He smiled at the couple. "Kuroo, Kenma, hey." Kenma observed him carefully half expecting a flower-filled cough, but one never came.

They talked for some time before kuroo offered something to Tsukishima. He took the envelope from Kuroo carefully and opened it. "We hope you'll come, Tsukishima. It would mean a lot to us."

He nodded softly as he read the invitation to the couple's wedding in a month. "I'll be there," Tsukishima replied with a smile. He was happy. His love for kuroo was gone, and Kuroo would be wed to Kenma in a month. It was over.


End file.
